


Ice Cream?

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Emily's bored, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Emily's bored, Beca's writing an essay. Emily's very...persistent.





	Ice Cream?

__Tapping away at her keyboard, Beca sat boredly writing an essay for her stupid Philosophy class. She didn't even know why she decided to take it, it sucked balls. And for the fiftieth time that hour, she yawned.

Emily leant up against Beca's headboard and played with her hands in boredom. "Beca, how much sleep are you getting?" She asked not looking up from her hands as if they were the most important thing in the world.

Beca paused in her typing, "Uhhhm, not enough? Why?" Emily shrugged and grabbed her phone. "I'm bored." She concluded when she saw that her phone was dead.

Beca sighed and spun round on her desk chair, "Go read or something. Write a song?" She tried but rolled her eyes at Emily adorably scrunching her face together.

She stood up and walked over to the desk and leant over. "What you writing?" She asked whispering in Beca's ear causing her to shiver. "An essay, it's important."

Emily blinked and kissed Beca's cheek. She trailed kisses down and along Beca's jaw until she reached her lips where she whispered, "I'm still bored."

Emily stood back up straight and walked out the room to go get her phone charger. "Emily Junk! You goddamn tease." Beca half whispered to herself.

Emily sauntered back into the room, "It's only teasing if it was having an effect." She winked and plugged her phone in.

"God you need to stop talking to Stacie." Beca said rising from her chair. She joined Emily on the bed and let her head rest on her shoulder. "I love you." Emily whispered before kissing Beca's forehead.

"Hmm, I love you too." Emily beamed and tackled Beca so she was on top of her. "Admit that you're a big softie." Emily said straddling Beca's torso.

"Never!" Beca responded enthusiastically through struggle.

"You sure?" Emily asked moved her face impossibly close to Beca's. Nodding Beca tried to move forward to kiss Emily. Dodging swiftly, Emily got up and climbed off Beca.

"Em..." Beca whined. Emily looked up from her phone, "Yes, babe?" She raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Beca toyed with her bottom lip between her teeth and finally broke. "Fine. You're right."

Emily cupped a hand to her ear, "I can't hear you, what am I right about?"

Beca gritted her teeth at Emily giggling lightly, "That I'm a softie." She said as if it was the worst thing in the world. Emily immediately jumped to hug Beca's side and kissed her cheek. "But you're my softie!"

Beca melted into the hug and finally spoke, "I still need to write that essay. Are you still bored?"

Emily let go of Beca, "Unless you want to take a break, I'm good."

Beca played with the idea in her mind and decided on an option. "Ice cream?"

Emily nodded affirmatively and stood up pulling Beca with her, "ice cream!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't properly proofread it but I'll reread it when I get home. The place where my mum gets her nails done have surprisingly good wifi for me to post this.


End file.
